wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallen The Scavenger
Alternate Fallen's Futuristic Fallen Scav Nations Fallen Appearence Fallen is a young scavenger about 14 years old, his skin is a dark tan from the sun and is short for a Scavenger, he is often seen wearing robes with side pouches everywhere for storing scrolls, goods he trades between the dens and a few daggers. Personality Fallen is smart and can usually solve problems quickly, sometimes he will let his fears overcome him. Likes Fallen likes to read scrolls and hang out in the Rainforest with Color, he is proud of the katana he made. Dislikes Spiders, SandWings, Soldiers etc. Abilites Fallen has no out of the ordinary abilities but is much smarter than the average scavenger and devoted his childhood to learning to speak in Dragon, now he is quite fluent in both languages and that helps him avoid lots of trouble. If there is trouble though Fallen is quick and resourceful will often find a way to escape quickly. Strengths Fallen is smart as well as resourceful, he is good with a bow and arrow and is decent with his katana. Weaknesses Fallen has many suppressed fears that sometimes rush up and make him freak out, Arachnophobia, Claustrophobia and the general fear of all SandWings. He is sometimes indecisive and hesitates and when his fears take over he can't do anything. Location Fallen lives in a cave near Possibility as a home base during his trading season (Fall, Winter, Spring), it is a risk to him being that close to dragons but it is a good focus point with close to even distances between the dens but usually he is traveling Pyhrria visiting the Scavenger dens and even then he never stays long only a few days to trade out his goods, exchange knowledge between the dens and swap out scrolls. Most of the time he is traveling Phyrria always on the watch for Dragons.His home base he lives in in Summer is in the Rainforest where he gets most of his food and sells it at the rebuilt Scavenger den in between the mountains and the Rainforest. During summer he lives in the Rainforest with Color picking fruit, having fun, reading scrolls and harvesting RainWing venom for his poison arrows. Weapons Fallen mainly wears a katana just as a precaution to frighten off thieves, he rarely fights but if there is a thief he will use poison dart frog venom on arrows to knock them out and if he gets in trouble with the SkyWings which he frequently does he will use RainWing venom tipped arrows as a last resort. History Childhood Fallens childhood was very rough he was born in the Scavenger den near the mountains and the Rainforest, early on he started studying Dragons and their language. when he turned 6 the Sandwings came and burned down the den, when Fallen came back from hunting his family and house were burned to ashes. Fallen stayed there the rest of the day mourning them and left to the Rainforest. A Dragonet When he turned 7 and he had been in the Rainforest a year he found something odd on the ground, it was a dragon egg, Fallen hating dragons for killing his family was tempted to smash it until the already cracked egg shook more and suddenly a Dragonet popped its head out. Fallen was tempted to kill it until he saw how cute she was, Fallen named her Color after the many colors she was when she hatched. Fallen stayed with her giving her fruit for several years and never left the Rainforest till he turned 11 and she was 4 Dragon years he finished a hut at the floor of a tall tree with a huge platform at the top of the tree for Sun-time. Fallen left on his travels after making sure she would be ok on her own for most of the year. Trading Fallen set out on his travels at the age of 11, at first he was frequently mugged and beaten up, the first year was horrible for him until he got back to the Rainforest and started making weapons, after spending the summer gathering ores he took those to one of the bigger cities and paid the blacksmith most of his fruit which was his only food for the year if he could borrow the forge for a week. The blacksmith happy with the exotic taste of the fruit let him come on each day to use the forge, over the week Fallen studied blacksmithing and finished his creation, it was a beautiful sword that was lightweight as well as curved, longer than most swords and sharp. It was the perfect weapon to go with Fallen's unique way of fighting, when the blacksmith saw Fallen with the still glowing cherry-red sword he asked Fallen if he wanted to be his apprentice year-round. Fallen shook his head and explained that he was a traveler and couldn't settle down. Understanding him the blacksmith patted him on the back and said the offer would still stand if Fallen came back as Fallen set off heading out of the town. Fallen reached the Rainforest after a few weeks and gathered fruit for almost a week with Color, the fruit weren't as good since it was already Autumn but Fallen was determined to get a year of trading in and left the Rainforest after talking with Color. Fallen when he reached the town again gave the blacksmith a few mangos as thanks as well as trading some of the fruit for a scroll and some goat meat.Category:Scavengers Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Content (RainbowMist000000)